BulletProof
by RikusChika778
Summary: Sakura, Ino,Tenten, and Hinata have a little secret they want to keep hidden for five years! Problem is when they have a certain amount of time they can come back.The last time they come back there stuck there.To tell them. Full summary inside. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

RikusChika778: Yes. My second Naruto fic. Except this one will be a chapter fic. Aren't you proud? Oh im sorry about the Still Doll one shot. It was sucky I know, but it's actually complete I just didn't press complete button when I submitted the story.

Sakura: O_O that's slow.

RikusChika778:Well some of us aren't that smart you know! We have a tendency to be in a rush, Sakura. Slow is you and Sasuke not being together! That's not cool. I'm so confused about them now. Damn it Sasuke why'd you leave I thought you were the only one for her!

Sakura: Hey! I'm still here you know, you're making me miss him! *Sakura starts crying. RikusChika778 hands a tissue you too her and both start crying.*

RikusChika778: Let it out, Sakura-Chan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

summary:Sakura, Ino,Tenten, and Hinata have a little secret they want to keep hidden for five years! Problem is when they have a certain amount of time they can come last time they come back there stuck there. For now theyre outside the village with a burden to carry and broken hearts since their boy friends broke up with them. All inspired by BulletProof by La Roux.

* * *

_**Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you.**_

_**-Keiza**_

**Chapter I: Reckless**

"Sakura, you have to tell him." A girl with blonde haired pleaded to the pink haired medic.

"I can't, I won't. The outcome of telling could be fatal and what about you Ino, Shikamaru doesn't exactly know." Sakura countered. Ino's nose scrunched up in displeasure at her friend. Why was it so hard to admit that they were pregnant? Well maybe because if they did everyone who thinks they were sluts trying to lower in Konoah's top ninjas and never once thought twice about protection. But it wasn't just her and Sakura it was Tenten, Hinata, and Anko believe it or not.

"So what that's our business, but this is you and Sasuke were talking about, you basically stay at his every night after you've had your _fill._" Ino words stung like venom. Sakura only shook her head at her in the fifth hokage's office. The girls had sent out an S.O.S message to Hinata, Anko, and Tenten so they could meet here. Tsunade, who wouldn't allow a soul to talk bad about her student and friends decided to send the girls on a variety of missions for five years, so they could get their story straight.

"We've all had are _fill _obviously. And to think were both medics and we weren't even careful, besides me and Sasuke aren't doing too well right now. Its just he's been so busy with the ambu black opps we've only argued and he told me that were basically done, so I left without a word." Sakura looked depressed now, like she didn't want to let it out. The girls' barley heard someone open the door when a quiet voice talked.

"You too, huh?" The medic's looked to see Hinata and Tenten in the door way with worn out looks on their faces. "Naruto-kun and I have been doing the same; Neji broke up with Tenten yesterday." You could tell Hinata was right just by looking at Tenten. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and she didn't look like she wanted to get dressed this morning.

"That stupid bastard and to think I was going to tell him about _it _today!" Tenten spat out. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto to the floor and she began to cry. "This is so stupid we were so reckless with ourselves. We seem to have missed the fact that were girls we can get pregnant!" Sakura and Ino were already at the door to help Tenten over to the couch were Sakura believing she had to do something said something.

"You can't tell him. We can't tell them, they freak out on us; we would be the village sluts that pulled them into this. I'm glad you didn't tell, because now there's no way there stopping us from leaving, pregnant or not. Screw Sasuke, I don't care anymore." She was so wrong. He was something she cared about so much all of the guys were special to them. It was like they didn't exist if they weren't with them.

The girls were astonished at Sakura; she was dead serious right now and there was no point in trying to make her mad. Once Tenten gathered her strength Tsunade, Shizune and Anko walked in Ton tong following. "Okay, ladies, it's official that you can come in and leave Konoah with neither one of your teammates knowing. Is that fair enough?" Tsunade asked taking her place at the hokage's chair and looking at the girls with a stern look.

"Yes my lord!"

"But you do know the outcome of you first step outside the village?" Tsunade asked knowing full well what they had to do if did leave.

"Yes. We can't come back for five years unless we need something and we have a limit of times we can leave." Sakura answered. Tsunade sighed knowing that Sakura was just like her. Not that she minded. There was no way they could reverse this and abortion wasn't even a part of the question.

"Alright then, I guess there's no point in trying to keep you here and conceal the problem as much as we can. Arrive at the gate at six am tomorrow afternoon and an escort will be there for you." Tsunade began taking the papers she had and filling them out. The girls waited patiently as Tsunade handed them to Shizune who handed it to them. "Anko will be your fill in sensei for those years. Come back when you need to, I'm always here." When the girls started walking Tsunade stopped them. "I look forward to seeing the daddy clones born!"

_Thank you, Tsunade sensei. _Sakura said to herself as she closed the door never to see her teacher for five years and knowing Sasuke might just have to know about the _news _soon.

* * *

RikusChika778: I'm not good with one shot for Naruto. It's just know fun if it doesn't have a single bit of action going on so I decided to do a chapter fic. How was the beginning for the first chapter? Terrible, sucky, bad—

Sakura: Why are you bashing yourself?

RikusChika778: It's a free country. Anyways reviews please, I mean I really do wanna do this story so bad.

Sakura: Dido!


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever.**_

_**-Doug Horton**_

**Chapter II: Welcome Back**

**RikusChika778: Whoohoo! Three reviews in the first chapter! Though I'm terribly sorry about the "daddy clones" I meant the kids were going to have certain types of traits of their fathers. Sorry about the mix-up. Well now that that's cleared up let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA! No I'm broke. **

* * *

"Sora, are you ready sweetie?" Sakura Haruno called to her son upstairs inside their small apartment, but stylish. "I'm coming mother!" The boy yelled coming down stairs. He was just like his father the same black hair, and his eyes were emerald green. Just like _**his**_, Sora's changed into the clans most powerful and respected ability. The Sharingan.

"Remember, you have to meet the fifth hokage first, before roaming around like you normally do." Sakura patted Sora's head. Sora's only reply was a total mimic she heard for the five years he was here.

"Hn." Was what he replied.

"Nice one." Sakura actually seemed to be a friend more than a mother to Sora, since he seemed to show his responsibility. "Now come on, let's go meet _daddy_." Sakura closed the door behind them and placed the rest of their stuff they kept for the last five years on the porch, where they stayed. She didn't mean daddy as in Sasuke her ex, but the two people who took care of her and the others that were pregnant. Garra was the _daddy_, while Sai was an uncle. They were still had the same; dry humor, depressing back stories, but they loved them anyway.

"Mother, why are we going back to Konoah?" Sora asked holding Sakura's hand as they crossed over the street to where Garra was sitting on a bench waiting. Sora forgot all about the question when he saw Garra and ran up to him. "_Dad!" _

"Hi, Sora, Sakura, how have you been?" Garra stood up and towered over Sakura and especially Sora. Sora was hugging him with all his strength and Garra let out a small chuckle. "Well at least we know how Sora feels." Sakura smiled. Even though Sai was the personal guard for them five years ago, when they ended up in Garra's home he gave them homes and stuff. She even once showed interest in him but dismissed it thinking he would just turn out like Sasuke only with hokage duties.

"He's been asking questions all morning even when he was brushing his teeth." Sakura shook her head when Sora frowned up at her from the hug. "The girls and Sai said they would meet here at the park, you're early." Garra said squirming his way out of Sora's hug.

"Well he wouldn't shut up about meeting his fr-." Sakura was interrupted when Sora's name was called.

"Sora!" A girl with dark brown haired tied back in a ponytail ran up to him. She had dark blue eyes that made her tan skin look like her dads and a competitive personality like her mom. "Akane, how many times have I told you not to go off on your own like that?" Sakura saw her best friend Ino walk up to them with a smile plastered on his face. "I don't know what happened this morning she was all dull and boring and then gets happy when she see's Sora."

"Maybe she has a elementary crush on Sora" Garra offered. Ino sent a playful glare at him as if she had time to worry about her daughter liking boys. "Okay. Has anyone seen are other three and Sai?"

"Jeez, Ino, you make a sound like were late to everything." Tenten, the second oldest said standing up on a tree with her twins standing next to her. Tenten ended up with a boy and a girl, Kai and Mei. The twins didn't have much of an appearance to their mom except the brown hair, but ended up with their father's eyes. Mei was more of her father personality and Kai was more of his mothers. "Anko and Hinata are on their way, it's just Ryu and Ayame are playing "hide and seek" game with them." Tenten came down from the tree with the twins (as everyone refers to them when their together.) following behind.

"I bet that's loads of fun." Sakura rolled her eyes and watched as Sora ran with his friends out to the park making sure to keep a close eye on them. "I wish I could go with you, but I have duties." Garra said bowing respectfully to Sakura and Ino.

"The kids and especially Sora are not going to be happy about this." Ino said. She had watched ho Sora gained a close bond to Garra, even becoming his protégé for two years learning the most difficult stuff to master.

"My apologies."

"Don't worry. Just give us a call when you're in town." Sakura reassured thinking it would come in a somewhat close relation for Sora.

"There you all are!" Sakura, Garra, Ino, and Tenten turned to see Hinata, Anko, and Sai heading towards them. Sai was carrying both Ryu and Ayame in both arms with them struggling by hitting him in the back. "They've been at it since I had to come over and stop them from acting worse. They act like the two spawns of their fathers." When the trio made it to them, Sai placed the children on the ground and watched them run off to where their friends were. Ryu had snow white hair and cerulean eyes and Ayame… let's just say she has everything of her father including personality trait.

"They can't be here too long. We have to head out now." Sai said before turning to Garra. "Why not have a fill in take over and you could come along for a month." Sai offered.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sakura said looking at Garra expectantly hoping for a yes. Garra looked at them for a short while before replying. "I guess."

"Then it's settled. Go round up the kids and lets head out, we don't want to leave around the afternoon." Sai said. The kunoichi nodded before walking off to go get the children from the park.

~~~~~~Konoah: Two hours later~~~~~

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto and the black opps are here." Shizune, lady Tsunade's assistant told her as she was busy sighing scrolls.

"Send them in." Tsunade said placing the brush back into its holder as the boys came in. "Welcome back."

"Tsunade-sensei, you can't keep doing this for long." Sasuke said sending her a glare. "We've looked everywhere in every place for five years looking for the girls and yet their nowhere to be found."

"I'm so tired of dispatching guards for no reason." Neji growled through gritted teeth. "If they want to stay lost forever than let them. I don't care anymore."

"So they mean nothing to you? Which means anyone could have kidnapped them and used them as their little prostitutes and could have killed them by now." Tsunade listened to the gasp the boys made when she said something like that. After the girls disappeared the boys demanded to look fo them. She agreed but wouldn't tell them exactly where instead made them look around the designated spot. "Oh so you do care?"

"Take it back." Shikamaru said, Tsunade shook her head in defiance.

"Make her take it back teme!" Naruto complained to Sasuke. The raven haired man only shook his head with no reply to back it up. Kakashi was not there being that he had a mission to complete and therefore was not present in the argument. Shizune stepped back in and shuffled her way past the boys to make it to Tsunade.

"_Lady Tsunade, __**their **__back." _Tsunade nodded and look out to where Shizune told her she would spot them. She spotted all of them outside making their way to the building with the kids. _Well don't they just look peachy?_

"What happened?" Naruto yelled trying to spot what Tsunade was looking at. When he did he fell silent.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"It's the girls."

* * *

RikusChika778: *Gasp* No spoils for you. :) Reveiws please. n

* * *

o commetary to day. *crys*


	3. Chapter 3

**The very man who has argued you down, will sometimes be found, years later, to have been influenced by what you said**

**C.S. Lewis**

**Chapter III: Who are they?**

**RikusChika778: Three reviews from the last chapter! I fell so great.**

**Sasuke: We should do a dance!**

**RikusChika778: Sasuke's stupid, Sasuke stupid, he has big ole fatty head!**

**Sasuke: You're evil! You're going straight to hell, you.**

**RikusChika778: And so are you. Say goodbye to Sakura.**

**Sasuke: Uh uh, were staying together, hell or not.**

**RikusChika778: your own your own dude.**

**Disclaimer: Me es don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"It's the girls…" Naruto said as all the boys came to the window looking out where he was seeing them. "It's really them? Hinata's back!" Naruto was becoming excited more and more as he saw the girl he fell in love with sitting on a bench looking more beautiful as ever with her long hair tied back in a blue ribbon and her skin glowing.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura now; she had become prettier in over the year, but how? Don't get him wrong she was gorgeous before, but not like this. That's when he saw what had happened to her over the five years. That's when all the boys saw. They had children… but with whom was the question.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru pointed particularly at Ino with Akane. Even though the children had at least a physical feature of them on their face they were too dense to see it. It was covered up by a hint of jealousy from what Tsunade said. Did they really end up doing that or were they with somebody else and was here to just visit? Perhaps say goodbye? "You don't think…?" Shikamaru hesitated he didn't want to even think about Ino with somebody else, but him.

Tsunade, who had know all along about it decided the boys should meet them face to face. "Shizune."

"My lady?"

"Bring them up here; those poor things must be tired from the journey." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and hurried off once again to retrieve the girls. That's when Neji and the boys weren't finding this amusing.

"You think this is funny?" Neji asked in a cold tone. _His _Tenten could have been impregnated by someone else but him and she was chuckling. "They are with other people, with children for god sakes and their like what twenty?" Tsunade couldn't help but keep pushing it. She wanted them to feel bad at how much they distanced themselves from the girls, made them outcast.

Shizune walked back in with the children following along with lollipops she had given them in their mouth and their mothers following. Sakura stopped when she came face to face with dark, cold, onyx eyes with anger lingering in them. Sora having the ability to sense others emotion stopped and looked at his mother. Sakura quickly straightened up so he wouldn't tell the difference, but really she just wanted to be road kill the way Sasuke watched her.

"Girls, how nice to see you again!" Tsunade greeted them. The girls respectively bowed and Tsunade turned to the children. "And your name's are?"

Ayame was the first to step up confidently. Hinata gave her an approving smile and it boasted the girls' confidence even more "I am Ayame Hyuga. My mother is Hinata Hyuga. Okay let's get this straight, I love **ramen**! I like finger painting, but Ryu's really the best drawer, I like to train, sleeping late, practicing the latest jutsu, hate mean people, and I always like to cheer people up when their down. Believe it!" The girl finished flashing her headband. "I am genin from the village hidden in the sand, currently in an academy, and soon to be taking the chunin exams." Naruto's face dropped so far, he thought his jaw was no longer intact, even Tsunade looked shocked. Sora was the next to talk about himself, even though his mom still looked uncomfortable. But with what he had to say Ayame would never be close.

"I am Sora Haruno. My mother is Sakura Haruno. I'm a _jackass _as everyone refers to me, I like to learn any type of jutsu, I hate annoying people, I like motivating my friends, and I despise _others _who glare at my mother." Sora's voice thickened with hatred at Sasuke. What gave him the right to stare down like that to his mother? Instead of continuing his stare down, Sora flashed his headband at Tsunade and stated his rank. "I am a current graduate of my academy, protégé and assistant to the hokage lord Garra and will be the chunin exam in one more year." Sasuke stared at the boy. Something was familiar about him. Sora knew he was going to get scolded by his mother about the first part, but she was happy overall. The twins were up and they had almost everything in common so they split on who would say what.

"I am Kai Yamato, and my twin Mei Yamato. Are mother is Tenten like to play together, I like being mean to her, she is a sweetheart to others, we both like sushi, are favorite color is royal blue and were excelled weapon experts." Kai finished sending his sister the look and that was their code for **go!** Mei nodded and both twin flashed their headbands on two different arms. "We are current genin under the watchful eye of two jonin are mother and Anko-sensei, and will be joining Sora on his chunin exam next year." The girl finished smiling triumphantly to her brother. Neji showed no amazement to what he saw by the kids.

It was Akane's turn next and she looked the most bored than excited. "I am Akane Yamanaka and my mother is Ino Yamanaka. I like to sleep most if the day, and not the early riser, loves board games, I like to make fun of Clouds when they have funny shapes and I hate wannabes." The girl finished crossing her arms and showing the headband tied around her neck that showed another ninja of the village. "I really don't wanna talk about it, but let's just say Ayame and I are on the same level." The girl finished earning a scolding noise from her mother. The girl gave a quick 'I love you' smile and turned back around. Shikamaru was thinking about challenging her to a game. Ryu was the last and he of course was too busy reading a book when Anko gave him a push.

"My name is Ryu Mitarashi, my mother is Anko Mitarashi. As Ayame mentioned before I do draw, I like reading books including big ones and mature, I'm always late to class, I don't like particularly selfish people, I prefer teamwork than solo, and I'm the oldest of the group by three months." The boy checked with his mom to see if he was right. When she gave him a thumbs up he continued with his rank. "I will be graduating, sometime two months from now and expected to take the exam around Sora, Kai, and Mei's time." The boy finished immediately retrieving back to his mom and pulling out his book once again. If Kakashi was here, he would think he had a mini me, which was bad news for them.

Tsunade stood up straight and was astonished at just how fast these kids pace were in just five years, especially Sora's. A protégé to a hokage? Sound like her former student. Just then Tsunade remembered she had to complete the scrolls (no matter how much she wanted to sleep) and would have to catch up with the girls soon. "I'm terribly sorry for the work, I will have to talk to you later, okay?"

"That's fine, my mother can watch them." Sakura said avoiding Sasuke's death gaze. She should have kept her mouth shut, because he knew exactly where she lived or _use t_o live. Tsunade nodded and motioned for them to leave. Sakura quickly hurried through the corridor as she felt Sasuke behind her. Tenten and they were trying to, but Hinata blew it.

"Hinata, I have a question?" Naruto asked fiddling with the glove that went with his ambu black opps. Sakura was about to turn around when Sasuke caught her by the arm and pulled her away as Sora was as well. When they were out in the broad daylight Sasuke let go of Sakura were they first spotted them earlier (well Naruto), before they came up to the office.

"I'm going to ask this one time? Whose child is that?" Sasuke pointed at Sora who was giving him daggers. In return the man sent red daggers at him.

"I'm not telling you." Sakura said quietly, but Sasuke heard it and felt like he could hit her _right now. He was confused, angry, sad, jealous, and heartbroken all together. _

"Please, tell me that's my child." Sasuke sounded as if he was begging.

"No, it's not." Sakura tried to say it with ease, but her voice cracked on her. _Stop betraying me voice!_

"Then whose is it?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura wasnted to tell him, but her record was at stake and so was his. So she did something that she never thought she would say **ever**!

"Sora is Garra's child."

* * *

RikusChika778: Hello! Even I didn't really plan that.

Sasuke: You're the author!

RikusChika778: No one asked for your opinion, dumbass!

Sasuke: And you're a jackass!

RikusChika778: The verbal war is on! Reviews! *I take off my earrings and Sasuke runs away.* Why you running!


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart**

**-Unknown**

**Chapter IV: A Downer**

RikusChika778: Chapter 4 has been put up you guys! *Does a happy dance with Sakura*

Sakura: Yes!

RikusChika778: I feel so proud once again.

Sakura: To bad the next thing you're not too proud of. * RikusChika778 face drops.*

RikusChika778: Fine.

Disclaimer: Never in a million years could I own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sat in silence as Sasuke's face went blank. Sora, who thank god went to look at some stray cat. She refused to look at him, at Sasuke; they both looked so much alike. They acted so much alike, it was too confusing!

Sasuke stared in disbelief before finally speaking. "You're lying." He said venom dripping from the truth.

"I am not!" Sakura stood up becoming defensive. "I told you who he belonged to and now you call me that in front of my own child?" Her anger rose and so did her voice. Sora was listening now and Sakura calmed down softening her eyes. "You asked to know." She said in a low tone.

"I didn't ask _I_ begged, Sakura." Sasuke said. His lips were turned up into a snarl; he looked down at her with cold eyes. Sora sat there watching and all Sasuke wanted to do was hurt her, by hurting that boy.

~~~~Sora's POV~~~~

Who was this guy yelling at my mother? Why was he taking his anger out on _my _mother? Whatever his problem was, he needed to step off fast or I will use my secret _weapon_. "Leave my mother alone!" I yelled. Now his attention was on me, better me than mom.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Sasuke looked at Sora with anger in his eyes. Whatever Sakura was trying to get him to see was blinded by fury. Sora looked reluctant to back down, but Sasuke didn't. Sakura stood up and was already in front of Sora keeping him away from his _real _father.

"Move Sakura." Sasuke's voice was warning her of the consequences and she stood timidly though not showing any sign of moving. "I sai—"

"Sakura, Sora?" Sasuke turned around to see Garra behind with a deadly look on his face, Sai was also there looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" Sai asked his tone serious. "Don't you have a job to report back to?"

"Don't you have a life to gain, before you won't have one at all?"Sasuke retorted. It would have been funny if Sakura wasn't so scared right now. "Go find someone else's business to poke in."His words dripped like venom.

"And you go find your obsessive fling that you had for five years and leave Sakura alone. Don't even think about going after Sora." The girls and the children finally came out with the black opps following being and stopped short at what they saw.

"Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke attempted to hide his face from Sakura's hurt look.

"Fling? Obsessive? What is he talking about?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly were the group couldn't here.

"Nothing." Sasuke covered up before turning away from her. The girls looked worriedly at Sakura's face and looked to Sora's distraught one.

"Uh, Sak we were just leaving and going back to the mansion." Hinata said shyly as Naruto stared in disbelief at the child near her side. "It's getting late." The girls all nodded her head as the kids left to go see Garra and Sai. Sora followed along as Sasuke watched him. Sakura agreed and stood up from where she was and gave Sasuke a quiet bye.

Anko had gone to complete some duties and left Ryu with them. As the girls left the boys watched with hurt and hate across their faces.

"Who did Sakura say was the father?" Shikamaru asked looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Garra and what about you?"

"Unfortunately she said Sai."

Hinata Chan said Kiba was."

"Tenten said Lee was which I find difficult to belief. There hiding something from us and I wanna know what it is." Neji said.

"We can discuss this at the bar, Kakashi should be back today and we can talk to him about Anko and the girls." Sasuke offered heading off to the direction the bar was located. He wanted to strangle Garra, not Sakura he wanted to yell at her then take back what was rightfully his. Her. Garra would pay for what he did, if it was the last thing he did, hell all of the 'father' names given were going to pay.

~~~~The New Mansion~~~~

"I took the liberty to buy a mansion so your mother wouldn't stress over the kids." Garra offered pointing at the white house. "I would stay and help with your unpacking, but Lady Tsunade wants to have an audience with me. I'm sorry kids." The kids made a whining sound as their mothers ushered them into the new house.

"Its fine, Garra. You have hokage duties to attend." Sakura said sadly, though majority of that was still about Sasuke.

"I promise I'll be here tomorrow for Sora's training and if you don't mind a date after?" Sakura looked up seeing Garra's pink blush showing up and smiled.

"Of course I don't mind." Garra waved the girls and Sai bye and disappeared with a whirl of sand around him. Sakura directed Sora to the house and much to her surprise he said something she never thought. "Yes, mom's like Garra Sensei!" She smiled at him.

~~~~Konoah's Bar~~~~

The boys were quietly sitting at the bar with drinks in their hands and waiting for Team 7 always late Sensei to show up. A whirl a smoke appeared behind them and when it cleared off Kakashi was standing there with his Paradise book like always.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" As usual he was in his happy lazy mood with no knowledge of what happened today.

"Did you see Anko today?" Sasuke asked looking directly at Kakashi. The older male looked shocked at the mention of his ex lover. Taking Kakashi quietness a sign to continue, Sasuke did. "We did. She looked pretty with her new child."

Kakashi's head snapped up from his book and he was on full alert. "What child?"

"Her son Ryu. All of them had kids Kakashi, each by someone else." Naruto stated sadly asking for another round. "Hinata Chan cheated on me with Kiba? How could she!" Now he looked like an angry drunk at the mere mention of her name.

"Well that's a downer." Kakashi sat next to Sasuke on the bar stool and ordered a drink. "Have you talked to them yet?"

"Who, those troublesome girls?" Shikamaru asked finishing his last round of beer. "We attempted, but Garra and Sai showed up ruining our chance."

When Sasuke heard Garra's name, the empty glass in his hand shattered. "Don't remind me about that." This had caught the attention of his friends. "If I see that bastard within ten feet near Sakura, I'll kill him." His voice was deadly.

"I'm not too excited either about Tenten and Lee, but I want to try an experiment." Neji offered the boys waited in anticipation. "A Chunin Exam drill. Where we can test the little brats and their _abilities _in battle." Neji was the only one sober which meant he thought better than they did.

"That sounds like a good idea."

~~~~Nighttime at the Mansion~~~~

"Aw mom, do I really have to go to bed now?" Sora asked as he was being carried upstairs after saying goodbye to his friends for the night.

"Yes, unless you want to be tired during training tomorrow." They had finished packing thanks to everyone pulling their weight and chose which wing each would own. Sakura owned the north wing with her room as the biggest. "Besides mommies tired, and god knows what would happen if I fell asleep and you were still awake." She opened the door to his room and placed him on the bed. The funny part was his room was blue (just like Sasuke's favorite color) and the Uchia insignia was above Sora's headboard. He constantly asked questions on who this was, but she never replied, always changing the subject.

"Mom, that guy who was being mean to you earlier, what was his problem?" Sora asked getting under the covers.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. Mommy's had to settle some old business." She tucked him under the cover and kissed him on the forehead. "He's not a _threat_. Goodnight sweetheart." The boy was fast asleep when she closed hi door. Outside she, Sasuke was still going through her mind. _At least he isn't a threat with me around._

* * *

RikusChika778: finished! Once again, I am trying to update as fast as I can you guys, but high school a pain.

Sakura: I'm not in it!

RikusChika778: Screw you! All you had to do was perform some jutsu and you get to pass.

Sakura: It wasn't easy!

RikusChika778: Ignoring. Review's you guys oh any questions about this chapter feel free to ask. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?**

**-Chuck Palahniuk**

**Chapter V: Drill?**

**RikusChika778: Sup busta's! Okay I'm just joking, but what's up?**

**Sakura: Your face.**

**RikusChika778: No one asked you billboard brow.**

**Sakura: You're so mean!**

**RikusChika778: Life's a bitch, everyone's mean. Let's not forget about you and Naruto, as I recall a certain someone punching Naruto every ten seconds.**

**Sakura: He deserved it.**

**RikusChika778: Sure… Anyways moving on.**

**Sakura: (Disclaimer) Chika-Chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**RikusChika778: You did not just call me Chan…**

* * *

"Sora, wake up sweetheart, you have training today." Sakura nudged her son in his bed. The boy made a grumbling noise stating he was soon, which implied to Sakura's translation. Never. Sora always talked to people opposite of what he was saying. Like when he says "You're really nice or let's be best friends!" It was translated to "You're a pain in my ass or go jump off a bridge, and leave me alone." Trust her, Sakura heard him say that to a boy who wanted to be his friends, poor thing had no idea what he really meant. Like father like son… "Sora, this is your last warning or the bucket is coming."

At that mention of that, Sora sprang out of bed and immediately went into the bathroom with his clothes Sakura had laid out. A few minutes later he came running out before stopping near his mom to give her a kiss. "Hi mom, bye mom!" He was already down the stairs with Kai and Ryu were already down there with their gear ready. All three had told their mothers bye and left without the girls.

Today the girls would spend time with their mothers and do some 'shopping'. Akane and Ino were the last to wake up. "What the hell Sakura! You didn't bother to wake me up and it's past ten am? Akane and I are already supposed to be shopping by now!" Ino yelled as Sakura began eating her breakfast.

"I tried, but you were snoring."Sakura said simply finishing off her eggs and moving onto her bacon. "I wonder if they dropped the atomic bomb, would you hear that?" Ino sent a glare at her friend as she took her place at the table.

"Be quiet billboard brow." She mumbled.

"You first Inopig."

"Don't start you two. You're not twelve anymore." Tenten stopped their bickering and they made up. "Good girls, so where do you want to go first Mei." Tenten asked as her daughter bought the dishes as the girls finished up.

"Shopping mall of course." Akane interrupted earning a glare from Mei. "Yeah, shopping mall first!" Ayame butted in having Akane's back. Akane smirked at Mei's pissed face and mouthed the words "I win"

"Sure shopping mall it is." Mei pretended to agree when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She ran out the kitchen with Tenten following behind. "Mei, you should let an adult open the door." When she got to it Mei was standing there with people in the doorway. The figures were oddly familiar too.

"Mei?"

"Mom aren't these the people we saw yesterday?" All the girls came out of the kitchen and were looking at the front door as Mei stepped aside and let the boys in. Sakura felt her heart sink when she saw Sasuke come in. His gaze was just like yesterday cold and heartless; if Sora looked like that it was code for "I hate you". And that was the problem he was Sasuke number 2.

"Hello girls, how has your morning been today?" Neji asked looking from Mei to Tenten, still refusing to face the fact she was with someone else.

"It's been fine until you came. What is it and how did you find us?" Tenten asked as she pulled Mei away from them.

"A little birdie told us and we want to try a little exam for your children. A chunin exam drill." The mothers exchanged glances and Sasuke had pulled three extra bodies from the front door. "It's dangerous to let your kid go off by their self Sakura, that's just bad parenting." Sasuke had pulled Sora, Ryu, and Kai back in.

"Kakashi already entered you in and we'll see how well you do." Naruto said talking mostly to Hinata and talking less to the group itself.

"Shut up dobe, if you won't explain it to everyone." Sasuke pulled his friend away from the distance he had already gotten near Hinata.

"You can't do that, there too young to go through the ones we did!" Sakura snatched Sora away from Sasuke and saw that smug smirk plastered on his face. "Yes they can, they'll live… hopefully." They heard the gasp come from the girls and finally felt fear from them. Since they had gotten here they've been trying to act strong like seeing them doesn't bother them or even talking to them didn't bother them.

"Go away." Ino hissed. "You're trying to get our babies killed."

"I remember that use to be our nicknames. _Hey baby, baby cakes, _or _baby come back to bed._"Shikamaru mocked the words sounding like Ino. The blonde clenched her teeth as did her daughter mimic the same action. "Starting today you kiddies we'll be trying out our chunin exam drill that we have personally made for you."

"Drill?" Ryu asked looking at the men. "You can't do that unless permission from a sensei is permitted."

"Kakashi entered you. We can't because were black opps." Neji said looking down at the boy. Kai was observing each of them and looked from his friends to them. They almost looked like them especially Sora and him.

Kai was standing next to Sora in a matter of seconds and whispered, "You look just like that guy with black hair." Kai pointed at Sasuke and Sora shook his head.

"There's no way I look like that douche bag. Unlike him, I have manners." Sora hissed. Sasuke who obviously heard was now staring at him with dark pools that seem to go on forever. "Is there a problem little boy?" Sasuke asked as Sora sent daggers at him.

"Maybe if you stop staring at me like you might attack then I wouldn't have a problem." Sora spat out as Sakura covered his mouth. "Mmph!"

"Shhh, Sora." Sakura warned the boy. He realized who he was talking to and stopped. "Apologize now." She said sternly even though Sasuke wouldn't care either way.

"I'm sorry."

"Aw look it turns out you do have manners." Sasuke said as the boy gave a cold hard stare. "I want to be his opponent when we do the final fight." Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head not wanting Sora to fight him. "Yes I will, Sakura. After all he's not mine so why should I care if he gets hurt or end up _dead_." The boys were enjoying watching them squirm at the thought of them killing the children. It was too bad they never realized that they were _threatening _their own children.

* * *

**RikusChika778: Oh yeah! Alright you guys for those that know the show and Manga (1 season you guys, don't panic) like the back of their hand this is a SasuSaku. Question: In episode 3(Anime) and Chapter 3(Manga) when Sasuke and Sakura are first introduced in the classroom, when she's beating up Naruto for 'kissing' Sasuke, didn't Sasuke look like he wasn't listening when she told Naruto he was annoying that Sasuke repeated the exact same thing back to her? (Anime) "You're annoying!" (Manga) "You make me sick!" to me that shows he was listening to her. Ooh, Sasuke's been stealing glances for awhile and we just didn't know!**

**Sakura: That's ridiculous!**

**RikusChika778: Your ridiculous midget!**

**Sakura: Evil, demonized brat!**

**RikusChika778: You can't talk. ChibiVampireQueen I think your OC will be Jonin's like in Naruto when they took the preliminary exam and the people can catch whoever's cheating, I'll see how that'll look in the next chapter if not I'll find something else for them like a squad. Anyways you guys thanks, until next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Slick Plan?**

**Storing up pain, nurturing you're hurt, plotting revenge - all these punish you more than they do the backstabbers.**

**-Les Parrott**

**RikusChika788: Im to tired today. No commentary, next time you guys. Sak!**

**Sakura: (Disclaimer) she does not and never will own us, because she's to poor.**

**RikusChika778: I'm still here ya strawberry haired brat! Dang, at least wait until I leave.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry girls, they forced me to tell, I promise!"Sai yelled in the living room. "They threatened to kill me!"

"And you believed them, Sai! You have all of us on speed dial, so why didn't you call us. They wouldn't do anything then." Tenten threw a black velvet pillow she had been holding at Sai hitting him in the face.

"Your evil ex's broke it."

"God I'm freakin out here! Sasuke vs. Sora, no, no, no, absolutely not!" Sakura _was _beyond freakin out on them. Sora, Kai, and Ryu continued their training once the boys left with hateful looks on their faces. "Sora will get killed! I don't want to lose my baby, hell _our _baby!" Sasuke was threatening his own child; there was no way unless hell would freeze over if Sakura ever told him that was his own child.

"Don't worry, Sak, you don't have to go through with it." Everyone looked at Hinata waiting for whatever brilliant plan she would have, which was rare because she barley talked. "Garra told me yesterday that he had to return back to the village for matters and will be leaving tomorrow. If we time it right, we might just be able to pull a fast one on the boys and get the kids out of here with him."

Everyone stared at the newly found individual. _The_ Hinata Hyuga just offered to put them in danger while trying to save their children. Armageddon is here, and it isn't being to kind. "Hinata, that's a great plan!" Ino yelled hugging her friend, the other three clapped when the girls came running downstairs out of the game room.

"Mom, Akane broke Sora's PS3!" Ayame yelled as she held a controller up that was broken showing where Ayame stepped. "And two of his controllers."

"That's not true!" Akane yelled back snatching it away and throwing it across the room.

"That's a damn lie and you know it." Mei defended and Ino looked disapprovingly at her daughter. "She's just mad, because Sora looks like he has a crush on Ayame. She's just out of luck."

"Not true! What on earth could he see in that _thing _standing in front of me? All she is a tomboy."

"It's better than some prissy girl who wouldn't even harm a flower if a vicious dog was chasing her."

"There's not one around here." Akane looked around their area sarcastically.

"Well at least you're right for once, but when Kai gets back, I'll just ask him to summon those dogs from that scroll." Ayame threatened when the mothers stopped it. "Whatever. _I'm _gonna go try and fix it." Ayame said glaring at Akane as she walked off.

"Ayame, hold on sweetie." Hinata followed after her child preparing to tell her what she has to do today.

"Akane…" Ino said warningly as the girl looked ashamed making her mother soften. "Uh, just go upstairs to your room and pack some clothes." The girl looked up to her mother with questioning eyes. "Uncle Garra is taking you to the village for awhile."

Mei and Akane looked at them to make sure the facts were true and they all reassured them. Quietly both left as the boys came back in. Ryu had already went back home and Sai was currently calling Anko on the girls house phone about the change of plans. "Mom, what's going on?" Sora asked as Sakura had took him upstairs to prepare some clothes for him.

"You're going back with Garra tomorrow while I stay and _handle _some business." She said looking through his closet. "Aren't you happy?"

"Mom, as great as that sounds, I can't. We have that exam those bad guys want us to do." Sora looked determined to fight Sasuke. That was another problem… both of them are so dammed hard headed and hell bent on doing what they please. It was exhausting her comparing them each time an event would occur. "That Sasuke, guy is going down with my Illusion eye."

Yeah, Sakura had forgot to mention that Sora has no idea that it's called the Sharingan so she made up the "Illusion eye" and the boy grew use to it when gained it. "Uh, yeah about that… Sasuke and the guys postponed it thankfully _next week_ when you come back. All it took was a little convincing."

"But I don't wanna do it next week. That big coward better not stand me up or I'll hunt him down. I bet if I knew my real father, he'd tell me to go straight there and don't come back home until I kicked the punks' ass." Sora said, folding his arms with a scowling look on his face.

_Too bad your real father does do that shit. I must be the only sane one in this fucked up family that I accidently created five years ago. _"I'm sorry; Sora, but you're not doing it until _next week_. That's my final decision." Sakura had finished packing her son stuff and now moved onto his hygiene tools needed.

"Mom… that's not fair! Why do I have to suffer about whatever past mistakes you made with that guy before my conceiving? I don't want him to be mean to you anymore!" Sakura looked at Sora's determined eyes. She knew it would take a lot more to drag him out the house tomorrow, but she wasn't about to put him or the others in danger because of what they did.

Sora and Sakura sat in silence, before Sakura answered. "You need to get up at 5." After that was announced she left closing the door.

~~~~~5am (Garra's departure) ~~~~~

"Thanks again, Garra." Sakura said keeping a firm grip on Sora who was constantly trying to escape from leaving.

"Anytime, but I'm slightly hurt that my own student doesn't want to go back with me." Garra said giving a playful look of hurt on his face that fooled Sora.

"Garra Sensei, that's not true! I do wanna go with you, but I wanna put that creep in his place. You should have seen the way he talked down to mom, like she was a lowlife and she didn't even talk back!" Sora spat out taking his hand away from his mothers and pouting. "I'll demolish him for that."

"Sora, I know your protective of your mom, but Sakura can handle herself." Sakura mouthed a 'Thank you' to Garra, and he nodded in return. "If you come with me, I can teach you my special trick. The sand coffin jutsu, then you can put an end to anyone who hurts, Sakura." Sora's frown turned into a wicked smile at the thought of crushing Sasuke in sand.

"I'm game, but it better not be a fluke, _dad_." Sora emphasized as Sakura shot Garra a glare that told him he wasn't. "Oh, mom by the way do you know who broke my PS3? Whoever tried fixing it up did poorly, but it looked like they tried."

"Ask, Ayame and Akane. They're the two main suspects." She hinted, but Sora was no longer paying attention to the subject anymore. Instead he was looking at the four figures on top of the village gates waiting. "Mom, who are they?" Sora pointed up at them finally letting Sakura see.

"Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, you are not to go further as requested by the Ambu black Opps." A boy with blonde hair similar to Naruto's except his eyes were a dark emerald green spoke.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked keeping Ayame behind her.

"Kiss, Kurama. I am one of the Jonin requested to watch the children through the exam. My partners going down the row are also part of it." Kurama pointed at two boys who had dark black hair, the only difference was one had silver streaks and their eyes were two different colors. "This is Heie Murasaki." The young man with silver streaks looked down own them with cold empty eyes as if they were aliens. "And Mizumi Fumuri. The last one down there is Renji Michiko, he's totally _not _nice." The red head seemed to pay no attention to the statement and calmly spoke.

"Forgive this fool, but our orders were to make sure there was no attempt of escaping for you eight. The Kazekage is allowed, but you can't." Renji finished signaling the guards on the other side to open the door. "Your lordship, you may pass." Garra looked at all the girls and his eyes stopped on Sora and Sakura.

"I'm really sorry." He said as he left. The gates closed as Garra's figure disappeared.

Now all four Jonin jumped down waiting for the girls to gather their thoughts. "I need some air." Tenten said as she took Mei and Kai's hand when she was stopped by Renji. "What is it?" She said her voice thick.

"Because you four attempted to leave, Lady Tsunade has asked us kindly to keep an eye on you, so that you won't cause any commotion around here. Tenten I was assigned to you and I have to watch over you." Renji said coming from behind her. Tenten was too tired to do anything shaking her head and continuing on with her walk. Hinata thought that was a smart idea and decided to take a walk with Kurama following her. Now Ino and Sakura were left and so were Heie and Koto.

"What am I gonna do?" Sakura thought out loud to herself. "Were never going to outsmart them, Ino!" Ino nodded and believed her. The boys always remained one step ahead in the game and never once didn't know what they were thinking.

"For starters, have your children eaten?" Heie asked pointing at Sora and Akane who looked drained of energy. Both girls remembered they didn't have time to eat and rushed them out the doors this morning. Slowly they shook their head and both guys looked at each other before sighing. "How about we buy you breakfast today and then you can think about handling your situation with Sasuke and them." He offered.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be keeping us from leaving?" Ino asked as Ayame and Sora pulled them into the village.

"We were _told _to keep you from leaving, doesn't mean we want to." Koto explained. "Personally, I don't like the Ambu black opps; they think they can do whatever they want. Ask Heie, he hates them, especially Uchia, Sasuke." Sakura looked at Heie and the man kept quiet. _Why would he have something against Sasuke?_ She asked herself. _Well at least we know Sora and Heie would get along._ She smiled to herself. Maybe she can have another guy friend like Heie and Koto, they seemed nice. (Well Koto, so far.)

* * *

RikusChika778: Okay, you guys I've finished and I couldn't continue with this chapter because my brain started quitting on me and I didn't want to start talking about bull that wasn't related to the story, or did I already? Anyways how you like the introduction of the OC's? If you do, then you should thank ChibiVampireQueen who kindly allowed me to use them in my story.

Sakura: Can I go one day at least without Sasuke catching up on me?

RikusChika778: Nope! Anyways as you can see the boys didn't appear in the story this time, because I wanted to give this chapter to the OC's. Originally this chapter wasn't supposed to be ready until Christmas, kind of like my present to all my reviewers, but I guess you really want an update, so happy early Christmas you guys! Reviews are my Christmas present if you don't mind.

Sakura: Yeah! *Sakura throws sweets at the screen*

RikusChika778: I hope you realize that's no going through the screen and your cleaning that up.

Sakura: Darn…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Envy is a waste of time**_

Chapter VII: Don't slip up

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't too thrilled when he saw Sakura with those ridiculous squad members they sent out to stop them, not hang out with them. He would have jumped down there in a heartbeat if he didn't have to babysit Naruto and his jealousy tantrums.

"Teme! There suppose to guard the gates not eat with the girls!" Naruto whined as Koto pulled out Hinata's chair at the ramen place. "I hate this!"

"Stop talking for yourself. You're not the only one suffering from this crazy ass problem were stuck in. Everyone's overall affected, especially those children being in the problem." Sasuke said keeping a close eye on Sakura and Heie.

"Can't we just have them baby tested?" Naruto asked suddenly making Sasuke takes his eyes off Sakura.

"There's no point in doing something that pointless. Sakura and Ino are medic nins they know who the father is. Tsunade definitely won't tell us since Sakura is her favorite student." Naruto felt his last hope fade as Sasuke told the truth. "I know how you feel, dobe honestly I do."

Naruto was shocked to hear Sasuke with sympathy in his voice. It must have really been killing him at the fact Sora wasn't his. Considering that Sakura said it was Garra's made it even worse. Sasuke was somewhere between cool attitude and straight depression since she told him. "Teme…"

deciding he needed to interrupt Sakura's moment with Heie and Koto. Shikamaru wasn't sitting to far from them either, boring a hole in Koto's head as he played with the children. "I won't let her out of my sight. I learned my lesson."

"Why are women so troublesome, especially ours?" Shikamaru watched Akane be picked up by Ino and laughed as her mom spun her around. _How precious…_ He thought to himself. "What a drag."

"Everything's a drag to you, Shikamaru." Naruto retorted. He was given a glare in response. Koto and Heie left soon after and the boys saw fit to go see the girls up close and personal. Of course Sora spotted Sasuke a mile away and already was in his fighting stance.

"Don't come any closer, _Sasuke_. You're not worthy enough to show your face."

"You're not worthy enough to talk down to me let alone walk the earth, _Sora_." Sasuke finished coolly, laughing to himself when Sora was lost of comebacks. He would have gladly continued on if Sakura hadn't appeared. "Oh no…"

"Oh no yourself, king of arrogance." Sora smiled when his mom made a comeback instead. Sasuke grimaced in the process and it deepened more when Sora punched him in the leg close to a _spot _of his.

"Do you wish to die brat!" Sora snickered but it soon stopped when Sasuke activated his sharigan. Why did this guy have his illusion eye? Sakura sent a glare at him and he quickly calmed back down apologizing in the process. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't even bother to stop it because; Sasuke's been on edge since Sakura came back. He can be easily angered now. "Tch! Just stay away from those squad members."

"You sent them to us. Therefore stay out of our business if we do talk to them." Sakura defended against him. "Stop spying on our lives!"

"I was your life, before you went off and became someone's bitch. Now look, you're stuck with a child who's father isn't even around. He just left too."

"Shut up!" Sakura slapped Sasuke across the face. Realizing what she had just done, she slowly began backing away. Ino and Akane were right behind her in fear of what would happen. Sora was the only one who didn't back up instead watch as the form of a handprint turned red on Sasuke's cheek.

"You don't know anything about my father, so quit acting like you have some kind of past tied to my mother. She doesn't know you and it's harassment to constantly keep bothering her about it. I don't know why you have an illusion eye either; I just know you have no right to carry such a dangerous trait. You're unworthy." Sora said harshly looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. In return cold and resenting eyes looked at him with intentions of killing.

"It's called the Sharingan eye and if anyone doesn't deserve it, it's you. So where did you get it from? You found one of the Uchia members and had sex with them, Sakura? Is that how he got it? What would make him to me, my nephew, or cousin?" Shikamaru and Naruto were holding Sasuke back, Akane had pulled Ino into leaving, but before that Ino stopped to tell Sakura something.

"Don't slip up." Sakura nodded trying to figure out how she would explain this.

"So Garra being the father of that boy. How many lies do you have left to tell me?" Sasuke sounded hysterical. "Not only are you a liar, but you're a slut too."

"I'm sor-."

"Sorry, won't fix what I wanted from you Sakura. You were the only person I would have wanted bear my child! Instead you betray me like an evil, conniving bitch! I can't even look at you."

"What about you! You and this affair, is that why we drifted away from each other five years ago? If you wanted to have an affair that bad you could have just broke up with me and none of this would have happened. If anyone's face is hard to look at it's yours!"

"That's not true! I broke up with her before I started dating you! We were twelve when we started dating, Sakura I've been faithful to you those whole years including when you disappeared! Sai only said that to start things up, he lied." Sakura gasped at the accusation and wasn't sure if she should believe it or not. She felt horrible even more considering Sora was right there listening to everything she and Sasuke were arguing about. Him. He didn't move, his face was paled and she could see his eyes watering, but he quickly rubbed them away. He may have been five, but Sora was sensitive to feelings similar to his dad.

"Teme, calm down." Naruto said helping Shikamaru pull Sasuke away. Sasuke fought just enough to be able to say something.

"The preliminary rounds start tomorrow. Be there!" He stated as Naruto and Shikamaru dragged him away in his emotional state. Sakura taking the time to try and comfort Sora was rejected when he snatched his arm away from her.

"_You _don't even know who my father is and you call yourself a medic-nin." Sora began walking the opposite direction away from Sakura before she stopped him.

"Sora, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go train for the rounds tomorrow. Don't bother looking for me." Sora waved her off before continuing his walk. Sakura watched at the different directions both her boys went. _Sasuke, Sora… I'm so sorry._

~~~~~~~The Mansion: Sakura's room~~~~~~

It was storming tonight and Sora still hadn't come home. Sakura couldn't eat let alone function right at the mansion because of today. When the girls asked her about, she couldn't form the words and instead burst out in tears before running up stairs and slamming the door. She lost Sasuke and now probably Sora both mentally and physically.

The winds were blowing hard and occasionally trees were hitting the window in her room, but this 'tree' was knocking pretty hard on her window. As she began getting up, lightning struck and she saw a tall figure holding a smaller figure in its hands. "Ah!" Sakura hesitated before opening the window and almost screamed when the figure jumped inside her room. The figure was damp and a blanket was covered over the smaller one. She realized it was Sasuke who was holding the figure. "Sasuke?"

"I thought I should bring someone back to you." Sakura hesitated not sure what he was talking about and figure out Sora was the one under the blanket.

"Sora!" Sakura quickly grabbed him from Sasuke and laid him on her bed. His cheeks were tinted pink and she could tell he was suffering from a fever. His breathe was faint and he wouldn't open his eyes when she shook him. "Wake up, Sora!"

"Let him sleep. I found him unconscious in the training field as it began storming." Sasuke said tracing Sakura from her neck down to her bottom with his index finger. He felt her shiver under his touch before pulling away. "You miss it don't you?"

"…" Sakura didn't answer. Letting him know that she missed his touch would give him power. She gasped when his hands wrapped around her thin waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Sasuke… please don't."

Sasuke let go at her request and headed for the window. He stopped when he got there to see her staring at him. "I won't restrain myself again if we have another encounter like this, Sakura. Goodnight." He said before climbing through the window and disappearing. After that, Sakura had given Sora a bath and placed him in bed and went to bed herself. She had difficulty sleeping because of her dreams.

~~~~~~~Sakura's Dream~~~~~~~

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke bit her neck and played with her exposed breast. "Please." She begged tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sasuke pulled back giving her kiss on the lips. She involuntarily moaned when his tongue slipped inside and his hand made its way down to her wet sex. "Not yet." He told her huskily. She was wet and him playing with her clit was no better. "I'm giving you're punishment."

Sakura was whimpering and gasping as Sasuke placed a digit inside her, then two, then three before slowly pumping her. She had her orgasm a few minutes later and watched as Sasuke painfully licked his fingers clean and then her. Letting the lust take over, Sakura pushed Sasuke back on his back and straddled his hips to where both legs were on either side of her. She didn't waste any time in directing his member to her hole and sliding down on it. Sasuke hissed when she slowly and painfully lifted up and down on him. Losing his patience, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him.

Sakura let out a shriek and a few more when he continuously did it. Feeling she was over the edge, Sakura threw her head back and orgasmed again, Sasuke soon followed after filling her to the brim. Sakura fell on top of him breathing heavily and unconsciously began kissing his chest. She heard Sasuke chuckle underneath her and fist his hands in her hair.

"Someone's ready for round two…"

~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~

Sakura awoke breathing heavily and feeling her panties was damp from the dream. Sasuke doing that to her brought out some past fantasies she had when she wanted him. Quickly getting out of bed she found her hair disheveled, both straps of her nightgown pulled down barley from exposing her breast, and her panties wet. She went to her closet picking out a new pair of clothes and walking to the bathroom turning on the cold water.

Stripping down she stepped in and felt the icy cold droplets hit her skin. As she was washing she saw in the mirror that her eyes had turned a darker color. Sasuke had once pointed out to her that whenever she became lustful, her eyes would turn a darker shade of green. Shaking her head she tried to get the image out of her head, but she knew it would appear again.

Sasuke had his hooks in her still, which means the girls were aching to for them just like her. Tenten for Neji, Ino for Shikamaru, Hinata for Naruto. Each one wanted the other.

"Damn it, Sasuke…"

* * *

**RikusChika778: …I'm not too sure what I did on this chapter. Anybody feel like pointing anything out go ahead, because I was half conscious. I did a sucky lemon didn't I? Not to shocking much, I might have to get a beta for that. Anyways reviews please it is good for someone to tell me what happened on this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
